


Why Are We Here Just To Suffer

by SnarkyGreenBean



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Global Warming, Implied Genocide, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Pandemics, these poor aliens are straight up not having a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGreenBean/pseuds/SnarkyGreenBean
Summary: “The world was burning, yet strangely, no one seemed afraid. You see, we were used to this by now. A sudden alien invasion was just icing on the cake for an already crumbling planet.”Basically Frieza gets the shit beat out of him, an angsty alien from a planet he was conquering rescues him against their better judgement, and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Frieza/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Why Are We Here Just To Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by an anonymous tumblr request I saw. It wasn’t even on my blog. I just enjoy making my faves suffer and jumped on the opportunity. 
> 
> This is my first Dragon Ball fic! I hope I didn’t royally fuck it up. 
> 
> FYI I use they/them for Frieza in this chapter because the narrator doesn’t know him or his species at all and they default to neutral pronouns. The narrator is intentionally genderless so you can potentially read them as a reader insert. The narrator will switch to using he/him for Frieza in later chapters but their own gender will remain ambiguous.

The world was burning, yet strangely, no one seemed afraid. Oh, there was plenty of wailing and mourning at the loss of lives, but the potential shock of waking to a world on fire was oddly absent. It gave the horrific scene of my city on fire a surreal effect. You see, we were used to this by now. Climate change had been decimating the landscape worldwide with fire and flood. A pandemic rose from the sodden remains of flooded communities and ended countless lives. A sudden alien invasion was just icing on the cake for an already crumbling planet. 

However, I was not ready to die. Unlike most, I had not given up in the face of traumatic events. I instead saw opportunity in the ashes. I was going to steal a spaceship. 

There were a few kinks in this plan. After all, the invasion only began that morning, so I’d pieced together my plan in a matter of hours. Firstly, I am no astronaut. I am a zoologist. Secondly, everything in my path was on fire. Thirdly, there were aliens shooting people down at every turn. Fourthly and lastly, I was a little distracted by the strange man who had just popped out of thin air right in front of me. 

At first I believed this man was another invader. They all looked vastly different, so who was I to know? Then he started attacking some of the aliens and boy was it brutal. The man tossed invaders aside like rag dolls. Then I noticed that he too was making his way towards the big spaceship. I decided the shadow him and use his carnage as a distraction as I snuck into the ship.

This was a terrible idea. In that moment, I failed to realize that a single man in strange orange garments decimating an army of hostile aliens would likely draw out their most deadly fighters and weapons. I barely had time to register my mistake before a blast of raw power flung me through a cellar door and knocked me out. 

I woke up to oblivion. It took me far too long to realize I had not moved, but instead the world around me had changed. For one, I was no longer in a cellar. I was outside. Second, the entire city was gone. Not just rubble, GONE. Like the whole area had been vaporized save for a very few choice things. One of those things was me. The other was a strange white lump in a crater to my left. Considering nothing else was left, I went to investigate the lump. 

As I neared the lump, I noticed that it was in fact a person. Not like me, no, but one of the invaders. One of a variety I had not seen. This being was lizard-like in outward appearance with smooth scaly skin and a long serpentine tail. However, it also had patches of an almost glass-like material that shone a deep purple. This particular specimen was very nearly dead. 

I don’t know much about emergency medical care. It’s something I often need to give. However, armed with the basics of lizardly anatomy and a stubborn will to prevent any more loss of life, I went about patching the creature up. They were breathing, thank the gods, so I didn’t have to fumble through CPR. I saw to putting pressure on the worst of their wounds and tearing off bits of my cloak to wrap them. Once they seemed stable enough to risk moving, I took a better look at my new surroundings.

While the city was now an charred crater. There still looked to be trees in the distance if I squinted. I knew there was also a town in the same direction if I were to keep going through the woods, so I decided it was our best bet at finding some better medical care for the little alien....presuming the town had not also been obliterated. I scooped them up and carefully wrapped their limp tail around them so I wouldn’t risk stepping on it and slowly made my way to the woods. My new charge was surprisingly heavy for their size and colder than I would have expected from a lizard native to my planet. This being was almost frigid, and I found myself doubting my earlier judgement that they were alive despite the rise and fall of their chest showing otherwise. The forest wasn’t hard to reach, and I noted plenty of downed trees that I could potentially salvage for firewood and an impromptu shelter later on. At this point, I recalled a small stream near the edge of this forest and set the alien down against a tree so I could gather water and hunt for some food. I was still in too much shock to feel hungry, but I knew my charge would at least need some nutrients to heal. 

The stream was murkier than I remembered due to debris from the invasion, but like all my people, I was equipped with a portable filter. Climate crisis had its unexpected benefits it would seem. I gathered as much clean water as I could carry and managed to catch a few small rodents with some tiny ki blasts. I gathered my supplies and returned to the tree, only to find my charge sitting up on their own and glaring daggers at me with unsettling crimson eyes.

“Oh my! I am so sorry I left you to wake up on your own. I didn’t expect you to wake up so soon. I brought food and water if it’s any consolation?” I muttered. I proffered the food and water to make my statement clearer. The alien simply looked down at the items and lifted their brow ridge in mild interest. 

“Water And a couple of rats. How lovely,” they said sarcastically. 

“I apologize for the quality. My city is a little bit existentially challenged, so I had to hunt by the river. I know we’re typically on opposing sides here, but I couldn’t leave a person in a crater to die no matter who they may be, so I promise this is not poisonous...well, at least to my immune system. Hopefully it is fine for yours as well,” I rambled.

“How very magnanimous of you,” they replied, “I will take one of your scrawny rodents, thank you.”   
I passed them one of my catches and watched as they bit into it raw.

“Oh! I um. I uh. I don’t know about eating those raw like that—“

“Oh, don’t fret,” they interrupted, “my immune system is far more resilient than you primitive mammals. Please, do not let me stop you from preparing your own meal. It will take a moment to regain my strength, you might as well keep busy so you’re not gawking at me while I try to eat.” 

I nodded and went about making a stack of firewood and setting it alight with another small burst of ki. At that, I heard a small gasp from the alien.

“Oh my, your ki control is quite good! Is this some sort of compensation for your species’ general lack in power?” 

I bristled a bit at the subtle dig, but did not push. “No, this is just something that comes naturally to us. My species has ki thresholds, and our lowest has the highest level of control. The most powerful, however, has little to no control, so we are trained from early on to suppress it,” I explained. The creature’s crimson eyes glittered at my explanation, but fell by the end. 

“Well, that would explain why you were so easy to suppress. Half the job was done for me by your own backwards customs.”

Ok, that was the last straw. I shifted my gaze from the fire onto the alien and felt my power level increase with rage.

“Listen here lizard, my people have been rationing resources my entire life. We spent the past two years isolated from our families due to a planet wide pandemic. Then you people show up and fucking murder my entire city and leave it a smouldering mess, yet you sit here and act as though you expect me to be fine. You know what? I’m not fine! I’m fucking exhausted and the fact that so many of my people went to their death without losing their ki control is a fucking honour! A concept I doubt you people understand, but I wholly respect, so would you please shut the fuck up before I lose my shit and finish you off?”

The alien’s crimson eyes widened and their mouth gaped for a moment. Then they burst into a fit of laughter.

“Ohoho! You think my people were the ones who left your city a smouldering ruin? Ha!—Ow. Oh, that is rich. My dear—*cough*—my dear, that was the result of one man: the very same man who knocked me unconscious.” 

“Who’s fucking side was this guy on?!” I gasped.

“Presumably his own. He usually is.” 

“Wait, was this the guy in orange?” 

“Aha! I don’t know of any other with such atrocious taste in battle garb.”

“What is his name,” I growled, “I want to see him torn limb from limb for this.” 

The alien grinned.

“Son Goku.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end: thank you! Please stick around for the conclusion of that big cliff hanger! I promise these two will get introductions out of the way soon. They’re just hangry and/or in some emotional turmoil. 
> 
> Comments of any sort are always appreciated.


End file.
